Systems are known for the treatment of contaminated water such as ground water, surface water, pretreated water, and industrial waste water. For example, media filtration systems and membrane filtration systems are often used for such treatment processes. Despite efforts to design water treatment systems capable of removing contaminants such as dissolved contaminants, there remains a demand for systems that are improved in terms of at least one of their efficacy, efficiency (including reduced size), and cost.